


Aries

by lucky1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Emasculation, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, Vore, bad, beautiful men, cock growth, horrible, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky1999/pseuds/lucky1999
Summary: i wanted to try writing again





	Aries

Lingering in that familiar haze, he found himself in an almost devious thought. 

Often, the man found he had no time during the day for anything other than work. Upon waking, he often thought to himself that this is undoubtedly the root of his nighttime routine. It would have been impossible for it to be anything else, no? He must project his desires elsewhere, and that is all there is to it. There is nothing deeper than human urge at work here, and that's final.    
He would speculate, and resolve  within himself. Certainly, not a soul was aware of that side of Mikael.

Mikael was a man who spared the majority of his time to writing music, and then recording it with several others. He did not feel as if he was only as good as his latest creation, however, that line of thinking was irritating as a possibility to him. Simply, Mikael wrote music because he is overflowing with ideas. The figures were compelling enough that all on their own they were each deserving of an almost cinematic experience. More often than not, he was met with mediocre quantities of recognition. However, he was at least happy.   
  
Due to his self-imposed overexertion, sleep was often his own reward.   
Almost ten years ago, the man began to have reccuring dreams. They were hyper-realistic, aggressively lewd, and did not fit the description for lucid nor standard dreams. Each one was from his own vivid perspective, and appearing an average of five nights in a week.   
Despite Mikael's clear recollection, the plot was certainly not under his own control. Further, the man did not feel like his actions in these dreams represented him fairly. 

If he were to have done such things in real life... Well, good thing it's all just a dream, right? Nothing more.                                              
  
Each day, the raw visions from his slumber did not fade. He could easily recollect each glorious detail, but found himself afraid to dwell. It didn't mean anything. There is no reason for these things to spill into his everyday life. Despite their graphic lore, Mikael did an excellent job of having them not affect him in the least from day to day. The dichotomy was impeccable.    
And with a sip of his morning Gevalia, he would brush it off and begin to focus once more on his music. He would meet with his colleagues and dive steadfast into his work once more, as if there was not a completely different world he had awoken from just shy of 60 minutes previous. It was almost like it was gone.    
In his waking world, it truly did not matter. And it did not. Mikael's personal omnipotence did not mind, it was perfectly fair. Completely characteristic of him, the man often could not wait to begin work on his music once he needed to take a break. However, once the possibility of revisiting his ravishing nocturnal fantasy world grew plausible once again - the opposite was true.    
'Seemingly random ideas which have no bearing. Body-urges. That's it.' This is the line of thinking he would often try to convince himself as he shuffled about almost stupidly. And he did so successfully. But, that critical doubt was always in the back of his mind.    
  
Perhaps it would be beyond the perception of mortal figures to think in any way different. Yes, it seems very difficult for them to hint beyond that. Little did Mikael know, the sleeping world he had come to inhabit, his nocturnal avatar was as deliberate as can be.   
He could barely grasp at an inkling of why it had even bothered him, and the mortal simpleton had explained it away with just as much, too.    
Alternatively, Larssen easily found to be the obscure depravity of his given content which perhaps disturbed Mikael's core. His humanity found these actions to be inanely something to hide; Akin to a cat instinctively concealing a wound despite the absence of negative effect in the case it had become noticed. This was true for the mortal as well. 

Larssen Niemelä was a lower god who began to visit Mikael in 2010. He was largely benign, and it would not be an exaggeration to call him a tame god.    
Despite being the creator god, Larssen seems to have retired and abdicated much of his administrative power to the lower patron gods he had later created. Among gods, Larssen had strange interests and manner of conduction. He chose to adopt the appearance of a human man, and had a fixation on sexuality.   
By abandoning his eldritch appearance and almost completely inserting himself into the lives of humans, Larssen was incredibly docile beside his contemporaries.

To Mikael, Larssen was incredibly loving and ginger. It was simply his restricted human perception which declared his very presence one that was depraved.    
It was a quiet and almost cosmic horror he had felt when he was able to get past the arousal, and really analyze what their actions together were.

He would already be erect when the time had identified itself. Straining his briefs, he would drag his fingers along his length and grip himself through his pajama pants as he made his way to bed.    
It felt so good to indulge in it, but he felt so guilty to masturbate to the man he saw in his dreams. Shouldn’t it be about something realistic? But nothing excited Mikael like this. His mind would naturally wander back each time he had tried to coach that behavior out of himself. 

Peeking out of his groin, his member maxed out at almost six inches. Mikael’s balls were of a perfectly average size as well, if not a bit small looking on his tall frame.    
With teasing himself, his breath began to slow. He licked his lips, humming pleasurably to himself as he gripped his dick.

He stroked himself desperately. As much as his body enjoyed his dreams with Larssen, Mikael enjoyed having the freedom to touch himself like this. 

His fervent stroking greatly amused the god, who had been riling himself up as well. It was almost like his stroking his single, miniscule penis was an act of devotion, a prayer.

Mikael’s thoughts began to race vividly. He envisioned Larssen’s face, moaning softly to himself as he bucked his hips to meet his hand. His long, carmel-colored hair fell around his reddening face as he felt the veins grow more prominent on his member in its arousal. 

Pulsing, softly twitching was all he could do as he felt his release coming closer. He groaned, hardly able to direct his passion. 

He and Larssen had almost-known each other for almost 10 years. Mikael could not place most of what he saw, he had always doubted in some form despite the intense detail which had actually been input. Because he loved him so, the god had helpfully placed some more digestible thoughts and images of himself into his mind. Mikael loved them devilishly, and found himself lingering on even small details of the divine man’s form. 

His hair was long like his own, but dark, dark brown. It almost reached his waist. His skin was pale and beard dark, sparse, but long. His eyes were small and brownish black. Large lips and round face. Last name… Niemelä? The literary thoughts often escaped Mikael.    
He was far shorter than MIkael, who stood at six foot one. This man was probably five foot seven, give or take a few inches. His build was on the thicker side, with a light covering of blackish body hair and a round, inviting stomach. 

Mikael’s chest felt heavy, and he felt his oxytocin reward from god for thinking about his dear so, while he thrusted his hips forward and wasted his seed. His body contorted forward hard as he felt his sperm spill forward messily.   
He gasped and closed his eyes, guiltily imagining that he was glazed with both Larssen’s and his own sperms in his present position.

It was a meek amount, loosely spattered on his own hairy belly and legs. His half-hard dick twitching, leaking weakly and he tossed his head back, biting his lip and feeling sleep begin to take him. 

The god could see the man from afar, and decided now it was the best time for him to join in. 

Mikael’s form was tall and slim, perhaps a small but pudgy belly. His hair had loose waves of caramel color, and his brows and beard were thick and often left to their own devices. His eyes were a lighter brown, and often had a thoughtful look behind them. His skin was pale, pinkish, and loosely haired. In his earlier struggle, he had pulled his pants down around his knees, and pulled his shirt up unintentionally teasingly. Mikael looked so vulnerable, each of his erogenous zones accessible as if his body was well aware of Larssen’s arrival.

All was such inviting as he had pulled Mikael’s body and consciousness into his own.    
Larssen materialized bedside to MIkael. He had dicks in excess, two rows of two dicks. Each column of pulsing flesh measuring four and some odd inches long. His own shirt was hiked up his stomach, and pants loose in order to accommodate his excessive package.

They were not identical, each one having a different pattern of veins and rhythm to it as Larssen’s cocks bobbed mere inches from Mikael’s face. 

The brunette looked over, finding himself in a perverted high. The heat and powerful odor of Larssen’s freely dribbling precum was enough of a magnet for him. 

“Y-You..” Mikael had managed to choke out. He had not meant to do so. 

The god had only groaned and smiled in response, bending over in order to grab Mikael’s head for better control.

The other man’s erection began to reinvigorate with this action. It twitched excitedly and his balls felt almost painfully full despite their recent release. He clambered to get into a better position for his god; lewdly easing his head forward and gasped before starting to greedily suck on the underside of the first cock he could get ahold of.

Such a diligent slave to his lewd idol, it is like it is all his body knows what to do is to follow the craving.

Larssen’s penises engorged once more, throbbing audibly and twitching aggressively. The upper two pinned Mikael between them greedily, he could only moan loudly and helplessly as he felt them throb against him with intense heat. 

The man struggled to raise himself higher onto all fours. Managing to do so as he greedily lapped up the near constant stream of precum dribbling hastily down the underside of one of Larssen’s musky shafts. 

His own dick twitched helplessly, his hips wriggling pathetically as they searched for their own stimulation. 

Moaning, the cycle continued. Mikael would struggle to pleasure his superior and would be met with the reward of Larssen’s cocks engorging. They soon had doubled in size, almost three feet wide from each side of his cocktip. The droplets of pre had become enough to glaze Mikael’s pathetic form as they spilled forth. His balls had swelled accordingly, becoming like two jumbo sized beanbag chairs.

The man clung to one of his god’s lower cocktips desperately. They had remained erect and began to knock into each other as they grew. He was sandwiched between them all as they pulsed and throbbed lewdly against him with force and grew without care for his space. 

Fear was overwhelmed with divine arousal as Mikael grew to understand his situation. He frotted desperately against the well lubricated cocktip of Larssen, it was all he could do, no?    
Reaching forward and desperately trying to grip some of Larssen’s foreskin, he found a good position with some leverage. He thrust his miniscule penis into the giant urethral opening, his diminutive form fucking the hole pathetically. 

Larssen was unable to feel it. He could hardly hear anything over the churning sound from his own heavy testicles as they swelled with cum. Exploits from the gift of seeing his diligent Mikael work to please him so lovingly. 

In his mind’s eye he could see Mikael, and Mikael could see Mikael. Fervently fucking the leaking hole in the tip of his penis. 

Completely red-faced, Mikael was shouting with pleasure. Each throbb from Larssen was as if he was being stroked almost painfully. But it was good. He was entirely in submission, and it came so naturally to him. The brunette’s balls slapped laughably against his cocktip with each thrust.

“Love.. you.. Loovee.. Y-you..” He whimpered and shouted, shooting his load over and over. It washed away simply each time with the continuous stream of pre from his god. 

His shaft ached terribly, the throbs and twitches from his urethra were aggressive, they almost felt crushing as he grew longer.

The pools of precum piled around MIkael’s dream room. They threatened to graze Larssen’s knees from his position atop his growing sack, and smelled perfectly of his own dick’s sickening musk.

Larssen’s penises surged in size once more, just as Mikael had finished up his latest load. It had caught him in mid-shout, pinning him against his wall. He was now surrounded on all sides, either from wall or from massive dick.

Presently, each one was over twenty one feet long, and each tip six feet in diameter. It had trapped them both in their dream room, but Larssen was unable to stop growing. 

For Mikael. He could see nothing, only feel the aggressive twitching of his god’s own musky dickflesh against his body, and hear the straining drywall behind him.    
Around his groin, the terrible urethra was almost suckling on him, as if the tables had turned. He whimpered and gasped in fear and in pleasure. Dreams like this were not unique to him, he had done this many a time in the past ten years. However, each time felt invariably new and frightening to Mikael.

Larssen’s cock had began eating Mikael before it could burst through their wall. In reality, it had taken perhaps only thirty or so seconds for Mikael to be swallowed by his god’s penis.   
It had pulled him in greedily, voraciously. He shouted incoherently, his own penis being drained of sperm from all the sucking sensations. 

It did not matter which shaft he had travelled down, it all ended the same. 

Mikael was pulled completely inside, folded over backwards. His god’s cocks each thumped and erected in excitement. They surged once more and pushed through the wall finally. As this happened, the thick walls of Larssen’s testes began outputting more seed in anticipation of Mikael.   
They demolished the drywall, completely penetrating it as if they did not have Mikael within one of them.

Inside, he was hastily swallowed down. His inner urethra was so large, it had ceased being compressive on his body. He could hear now not only Larssen’s throbbing shaft, but the sperm gurgling excitedly in his god’s divine testes as he grew nearer.

He fearfully likened it to a famished stomach. Moaning fearfully, he wriggled as he was swallowed down by his penis, as if he was nothing more than a meal for a beast. 

Larssen lovingly stroked two of his cocks as he watched the bulge under his dick travel closer and closer to his balls. 

Once again, his cocks had more than doubled in size. Each one was more than 45 feet long, and each fighting for first as they throbbed and twitched against each other.

MIkael was received lovingly into Larssen’s balls. They churnned him around as he drifted back into the light of the day. 

Something was different this time as he decided it was done. Terribly strange, as it had been mediocre to the both of them in terms of their track record, and not Mikael’s feeble perception.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated


End file.
